The present invention relates to apparatus for arresting and controlling a ruptured roving during operation of the draw frame of a textile spinning machine.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 387,193, filed June 10, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,114 (corresponding to German GE-OS31 23 476) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,376 issued on Nov. 27, 1984, (corresponding to German DE-OS P 31 00 049) both assigned to the assignee of the present application, a spinning machine is depicted in which each draw frame has a blocking device for arresting the ruptured roving. The blocking device may be activated by a sensor detecting the continuity of the roving being fed directly into the infeed rollers of the draw frame and/or by a sensor detecting the continuity of the thread discharged therefrom. Also, a second roving material incorporated into the basic thread after spinning can also be sensed.
When the blocking device is actuated by either one of the sensors noted, the roving is clamped and held at its entry into the first of the drawing rollers, resulting in the creation of a fiber tuft projecting from there toward the remaining drafting belts. When the blocking device is actuated by a sensor, arranged relatively prior to the entry to the rollers, the remainder of the roving, e.g., a piece broken off the roving supply or the end of the roving run off the supply spool, may still run completely into the draw frame with the result that the actuated blocking device runs idly, and does not secure a fiber tuft. Processing of material can, however, be stopped by actuation through the other sensors.
Although the blocking device known from the aforesaid application is provided with a handle which allows the deactivation of the blocking device, and resetting of the draw frame for operation, manual manipulation and several steps are still required for restarting of the spinning, i.e., providing a continuing roving supply, which are not dealt with by the aforementioned application. For example, when a blockage is caused by rupture or run out of the roving being fed from the supply spool through the draw frame, a connection to the roving supply must be first reestablished at a position outside of the draw frame, generally after the prior insertion of full supply spool. Thus, as previously mentioned, if the roving has completely run beforehand into the draw frame, or even if it is completely run beforehand into the draw frame, or even if it is projected out by only a slight degree, to the rear of the blocking site, connection with the forward end from the supply spool is impossible. It, therefore, becomes necessary to lift the upper rollers from contact with the lower rollers in order to insert the supply roving between the drawing rollers along the entire length of the draw frame.
The object of the present invention is directed to simplifying the task required for rejoining the roving within the draw frame to the roving supply and of assuring effective connection of the roving regardless of whether the rejoining is executed manually or with the aid of some mechanical apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement suitable for use on latterally coupled draw frames equipped with double upper rollers held in a support and load arm whereby rejoining of the roving and restarting of the spinning on one side has no influence or effect on the spinning rollers on the other side.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth in the following disclosure.